An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a device that converts a continuous quantity to a discrete time digital representation. Current analog to digital converters can achieve high sampling rate and high linearity, but are typically based on analog circuits which may have large area. Currently, size of the ADCs do not shrink appreciably with technology node due to reliance on analog circuits.